Laguna Pastoria
by gomababe
Summary: I dont own digimon, youll have to read to find out what this is about, im not telling!


Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Laguna Pastoria  
Strings and Reeds?  
  
The sky looked gloomy over Odaiba Junior and High Schools, it looked set to rain any minute. Inside classes continued as usual, T.K stared blankly at the blackboard, barely hearing Mr Hamasaki explaining algebra to the class, Davis stared out of the window, flicking pieces of paper across his desk while Kari sat upright listening to the teacher intently. Inside the High school building Tai and Matt faced a similar problem, except they were in literature.  
  
"Hey Matt?" Tai hissed across the table to his best friend, "Do you have any idea what Mrs Toshinro is droning on about, I've forgotten." Matt smirked at his best friend with his azure eyes, glancing over to the teacher to make sure she didn't notice him talking,  
  
"It's 'Death of a Salesman' you idiot, we're supposed to be taking notes."  
  
"Oh, and you call writing music in the top corner of your notebook taking notes?" Matt was going to give a sarcastic comment when a sharp voice cracked through the silence like a whip,  
  
"MR KAMIYA, MR ISHIDA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TALKING IN MY CLASS!" The entire class flinched as Mrs Toshinro screeched at the top of her lungs. She was going to continue lecturing them on how silence was golden when an electronic buzz sounded throughout the schools. Mrs Toshinro blinked dazedly before striding to the front of the classroom and led her class outside.  
  
"That was close, do you think we escaped detention?" Tai sighed as he grabbed his blazer and followed the rest of the class to the soccer pitch.  
  
"I hope so man... if I get one more detention I can kiss band practise goodbye for the next three months." Matt shuddered at the thought. The halls were filled with the smell of rotten eggs as the students filed out into the grounds in an orderly fashion, each joining their registration groups to ensure no one was left inside. As soon as everyone was accounted for the groups split up to go talk with their friends. Matt spotted Izzy on the other side of the soccer pitch,  
  
"YO IZZY!" he called, the red head looked up and around and eventually found Matt and Tai, which wasn't hard as Tai's poof of brown hair was easily spotted over the sea of students from both schools.  
  
"Hey Matt, Tai." Izzy greeted as he finally caught up with his older friends, "where were you guys last period before we were all so rudely interrupted?" he asked, impatience showing behind his gaze. Matt shrugged,  
  
"We were in Literature, going over 'death of a Salesman'... its supposed to be enlightening. Tai just about fell asleep." Tai poked Matt in the side,  
  
"I wasn't that bad 'Mato, you were worse... off in your own little la-la world scribbling music on your jotter." Matt poked Tai back, giving him a death glare. Things tensed up for a moment before both boys collapsed into laughter. Izzy just shook his head, he was used to these mini confrontations by now, having spent the better part of four years hanging out with both of them at the same time.  
  
"Hey Izzy... what set the alarm off this time? It wasn't your science group was it?" Tai asked suspiciously. Izzy raised an eyebrow,  
  
"No I was in I.T, it may well have been Sora's class though. She usually has chemistry at this time on a Tuesday." He shrugged nonchalantly. Tai and Matt stared at Izzy,  
  
"How do you know what classes she has when?" matt began interrogating his younger friend. Izzy stared boldly back at Matt in defiance.  
  
"Put me down first... you can't risk another detention after the last time." He said calmly, nodding over to a group of teachers who had begun to look in their group's direction. Matt hastily complied, but not before giving Izzy a death glare.  
  
"As for knowing when and where Sora's classes are, I was there when she told you guys so you could catch her between classes if you needed to." Izzy stated as he brushed his blazer down. Matt and Tai looked at each other guiltily, they only just remembered about that thanks to Izzy.  
  
"Sorry man... I forgot about that. I'll give you a free ticket to my next concert if you want to make up for that mistake." Izzy quickly shook his head,  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't. Besides I already have one, my mom and dad decided to get one extra early for me so I wouldn't have to rush to get it at the last minute." Matt nodded, understanding. Tai began snickering,  
  
"What's the odds it was actually Sora who made the alarms go off?"  
  
"One in fifteen, that's how many there are in her class after all... what?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Tai was staring at him now. Izzy blushed a little, avoiding Tai and Matt's gazes as he muttered something indistinctly.  
  
"I don't think we heard you there Izzy... can you speak up?" Izzy turned even redder as he looked up and whispered to both older guys,  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you, but only if you guys swear to keep this a secret!" he hissed. Matt and Tai glanced to each other and nodded. Izzy sighed,  
  
"Suzzannah is in that class... and I kind of..." Izzy's voice dropped even lower, "haveacrushonSuzzannah." He finished quickly. Matt and Tai blinked, looking at Izzy's face, which was by now clashing with his reddish-brown hair. They both grinned at the same time. Izzy glanced nervously up at them both; their identical smirks making them look very sinister.  
  
"Ohhh, looks like Izzy's got himself a girrrlllfriiieend." Matt teased, Tai just snickered. Izzy panicked a little,  
  
"Please don't tell anyone, least of all Sora. I don't want this getting out...I'm begging you guys" he pleaded. Matt and Tai sighed and nodded,  
  
"Ok Izz-ma we're not going to tell anyone. Digidestined's honour." Matt held out his hand, as did Tai. Izzy smiled with relief,  
  
"Thanks guys... I owe big time. We'd better get going, everyone else is headed back inside to their next class." Tai groaned,  
  
"As long as Mrs Toshinro has forgotten about those detentions I'm happy."  
  
"Err, Tai? Mrs Toshinro didn't threaten us with detention this time, the alarm interrupted her." Matt smiled. Tai blinked in a confused daze,  
  
"She didn't? Oh yeah that's right, thanks Matt. I really need to recharge my brain this morning... only I misplaced the charger." Izzy and matt laughed at their friend's brilliant, if slightly weird, joke. As Matt and Tai headed to their Literature classroom to collect their things, Izzy headed off to the high school computer labs. On his way there, however, he noticed Davis walking just ahead of him.  
  
"Hey Davis!" he called. Davis stopped and looked back, smiling as Izzy caught up with him.  
  
"Hey Izzy, what's up?" he asked, grinning, his dusky brown eyes glittering with enthusiasm.  
  
"Not much," Izzy replied nonchalantly, "listen Davis... Mr Genta is going to go ballistic if you forget we've got practise tomorrow. You have been warned." Davis flinched a little, Mr Genta was a good teacher, but he did have a temper if his students didn't attend practise regularly.  
  
"Thanks Izzy, I owe you... by the way, could you take my violin tonight? Demi- veemon's going to break it if he gets a hold of those strings again. I could pick it up tomorrow at your place then." Izzy nodded, smiling,  
  
"Of course! I would never trust anyone, least of all an in-training Digimon with my instrument. And I'll be able to remind you about practise ok?"  
  
"Thanks Izzy, you're a saviour. Catch you later then. Bye!" he called as he raced off to class. Izzy running in another direction. Kari cocked her head, confused about the conversation the two boys had just had, obviously they didn't know Kari could hear them.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." She muttered. She shook her head, "I'll ask Davis later." She thought as she to rushed off to class as the raindrops began pattering against the ground, soaking any students still outside and refreshing the parched landscape in a myriad of dreary grey lines. 


End file.
